Secret Meeting in the Forbidden Forest
by Kitrana Black
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione enlist the help of Firenze to find a special potion ingredient and along the way they run into Ginny, Luna, and Neville and Harry realizes that maybe the best thing for him was right under his nose.


Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter realm. It all belongs to the woman richer than the Queen, J.K. Rowling.

"I don't know why I let you two talk me into another late night escapade," said Hermione. 

"I know you wanted to come, or you would have just plain out refused, you enjoy all this as much as me and Harry you just try to not let it show," said an exasperated Ron. 

Hermione sighed and Ron grunted disapproval. 

"My aren't they the interesting ones," said Firenze. 

"If the both of you don't shut up, I am going to leave both of you out here, all alone," said Harry. 

This, thank goodness, shut Ron and Hermione up. I wish they would just admit how they feel for each other thought Harry; it would make my life a lot easier. Harry cringed as Ron and Hermione started arguing about whether Hermione really did want to come or not. 

Harry said, "Let's get going, I don't think that I can stand another detention with Filch!" Then the trio with Firenze moved on, walking through the weeds looking for a flower, the Bandemium Iris they called it. This iris would make the difference in their potion to use when Harry was using the invisibility cloak, for it was getting a little small for the three of them. 

They had told Firenze their problem and he had gladly agreed to help them in their search. 

Firenze suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, smiled and said, "We have found the Iris!" He quickly moved toward a beautiful purple bloom with pink outlining standing with a small patch of other flowers and gently plucked it from the patch. 

Hermione opened the bag as Firenze quickly deposited the iris inside. Ron had a look of triumph in his eyes as if he had just defeated Voldemort himself. Harry slapped Ron in a high-five as Firenze proceeded to usher Harry, Ron and Hermione back to the castle when he heard someone approaching. The three instantly ducked behind a tree and Firenze hid the bushes curled up in a small ball. 

They watched eagerly as they saw the outlines of two girls and one boy. "Shut up, Neville," said a voice that Harry had come to wish for, Ginny's voice. 

The four looked at each other in puzzlement, and surprise. They watched as Ginny, Neville and Luna came into view. 

They realized it was Luna who spoke, "Okay now Neville, try your disarming spells on me and Ginny." 

Ginny nodded encouragingly. So, thought Harry, that is how he became so good in DA meetings. The trio and Firenze looked as Neville tried a disarming spell on Ginny which was successful. Slowly they and Firenze, who had become Harry's favorite teacher since Remus Lupin had taught at the school; crept back towards the castle, putting together everything they had seen that night. 

"True and kind hearts always find true love," said Firenze while looking at Harry. Harry thought about the comment and instantly blushed How could he know I was thinking about Ginny thought Harry. 

Ron had a look of puzzlement on his face and Hermione noticing Harry's blush smiled slightly. "She's amazing," said Harry. 

"Who?" said Ron his voice and temper rising. 

"No one," lied Harry. 

Ron looked at him suspiciously. 

Hermione said, "Well, I think that we should all get to bed." Ron and Harry both nodded and continued to the castle with Hermione and Firenze. 

Soon after they had bid Firenze goodnight, Harry got into bed but found he couldn't sleep; he couldn't help but think that Ginny was absolutely incredible. She had it all, a kind heart, a great sense of humor, and looked like a princess. Harry went to sleep hoping to have very sweet dreams. 

The next morning, Harry saw Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table eating an apple. He approached her and said," You're wonderful." 

She looked up in surprise, then slowly smiled and beckoned him to sit down. He sat down and had breakfast with Ginny, life was good. 


End file.
